


You’re My Bestest Friend

by falsettosland



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, I gave Cassie’s pet ant a name, Kinda, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pure, Rest In Peace Anthony, Thunderstorms, he will be remembered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Cassie gets scared during a thunderstorm and goes to her dad for comfort.





	You’re My Bestest Friend

Cassie didn’t like thunderstorms. The bright flashes and loud crashes brought her back to the night that man was in her room. Her daddy had stopped him, but that didn’t get rid of the memories. She woke up in a sweat, feeling tears well up in her eyes.   
Anthony the ant looked up at her cautiously, her antennas twitching as she cocked her head to the side. No, this large scale ant wasn’t Scott’s heroic steed that he still denied was a girl and lost in battle. When he told his daughter the story of Anthony, she insisted that they keep the now jumbo sized ant as a pet and name it in honor of the fallen carpenter ant. Even though it was a girl.   
The young girl got out of bed, still shaking, picking up the best her father gave her on her birthday when he got out of jail. The batteries died a while ago, but she could still hear it say “You’re my bestest friend!”   
She slowly opened her dad’s bedroom door, the creak stirring him in his sleep. Cassie was about to take a quiet step in, until Anthony ran past her and jumped onto the bed, on top of Scott.   
“Ah! Shit!” He jumped up, panting. He realized it was only Anthony, rubbing her head and sighing.   
“Peanut? What are you doing awake?” He asked when he noticed his daughter standing in the doorway. Getting out of bed, he crouched down to her level, concerned.   
“The thunder is scaring me...I don’t want the yellow man to come back.” Cassie burst into tears, throwing herself into her father’s arms.   
“Sweetie...he’s not going to get you, I promise. If he comes anywhere near you, he’s going to get a butt-whooping from Ant-Man.” He wiped away her tears, kissing her forehead until her breathing was back to normal.   
“Come on peanut, you can sleep in my bed tonight. I’ll fight off anything bad that tries to hurt you. No one messes with Cassandra Lang!”   
The young girl giggled as Scott picked her up, and put her down on the bed. The duo, and the giant ant, got settled into the large bed, no longer phased by the thunderstorm raging on outside.   
“I love you, daddy.”   
“I love you too, peanut.”   
Anthony made a noise in response.   
“And I love you, Anthony.”   
————————  
The next morning, Cassie was sitting on the couch as Scott was fixing up breakfast.   
“Cassie, breakfast is ready! You too, Anthony!” He set one plate on the dining table and another on the floor under the table.   
As he picked up the remote to turn off the tv, what was on the news caught his attention. A spaceship in New York. That can’t be good.   
_Guess I’ll have to wait for the Avengers call._


End file.
